The end of Titans
by Niquete
Summary: They all grow up and defeated all evil i Jump city, now they need to leave, but how when Raven and Beast boy started to feel things for each other


**I do not owen Teen Titans**

They have been living together for 3 years now, a lot has happened and much has improved, including their relationship.. Their affection and respect for one another had reach the highest level of all. They weren't just colleagues or friends, they were family. Their secrets had been shared, along with their pains and fear, and every time they thought about the future, it could only be seeing exactly the way it was, at least that was they wanted to happen, but deep down they knew, they just didn't want to see it, but their days as super hero teens were coming to an end, Jump city was like a playground to them now, there were very few super villains that remain and nothing that they couldn't deal it, soon they would have to face the big decision, leave Jump city to somewhere most need it or stay as ordinary persons.

``Did you spend the night on the couch ?´´ Raven was always the first to wake up, doing her herbal tea she looked at him with a question face and a playful small smile, after some many times she had learn to play his way and instead of calling him names and throwing him through the window she stared to tease him back, and she liked and she also was pretty good.

`` Also you look like shit by the way´´

`` Hummm´´ He moaned rubbing his eyes like a child, and she thought it was cute. Yes, a lot of things about Garfield was cute, his playful smile, the way he rubbed his back whenever he felt nervous and every time he got embarrassed, even the way he called her ( Raaeee) She had passed the phase when she tried do deny that she thought he was cute or even that she tolerated him and even more when she realized she enjoyed his company.

`` Why is it so bright in here, hunf, I hate whoever thought we need a wall made of glass and no curtains´´

``Than you have to complain with Batman himself since he was the one who donated the Tower ´´ She said coming towards him with her tea mug and a cup of coffee for him

`` You know what I actually never liked curtins,they give allergies, that stuff is dangerous´´ He took the cup thanking her

`` Did you at least showed yesterday?´´

`` If I got off the couch Cy would have beat my record, there was no time for baths, we are in war woman´´

``Ew, gross I am not even goanna ask when was the last time you showered´´

``You know what, I will gladly go right now to shower if you agree to come with me´´ He said with the most mischievous look , staring right int her eyes´´

`` Tempting, but I would rather spend the whole day at the mall doing my hair with Star than taking a shower with you´´She said with a annoyed face and leaving with their cups

`` Ouch,that hurts you know? Why cant you just admit that you have the hots for me Rae Rae?´´ Aand it started

`` I should have never given you that cup of coffee you rat´´

He got up apparently very awake with a grin and a mischievous look in his face, coming towards her while she did the dishes, dangerously close.

``Oow don't get upset just because your little crush is out now, in fact is not really a secret Y´know ? I have the sight of an eagle, I can see you staring at my butt every time a turn my back. I can also listen to your heart speeding when I get too close from you… just like this..´´He was looking right into her eyes now, she was facing him with her back pressed in the sink and soap spilling from her hands to the ground, her heart was racing,damn it, after so many years of practice she still was that uncontrolled ?

``Besides I can smell you sweeting when I touch you,dog´s nose, how else did you think I discovered when you get your period ?´´That's it

Robin who didn't actually slept at all given Raven the title of morning person stepped into the kitchen with plates floating trying to hit his green friend, of course, he would be concert if it was in any other way, what he did every time to get Raven so of the edge was a mystery, because after all Garfield was the only one who got the most sympathy from her and at the same time got so easily to set her off. Right behind him there was Starfire and Cyborg talking about something like getting a new pet

`` I am just saying Star, why have a pet when we have a green person that can turn into any animal on the planet and now even some from out ?´´

`` Friend Cyborg I do not think friend Beast boy is the most adequate for the office of pet ´´

`` Come on Rae why are you so upset?´´ BB said dodging a cup off glass `` I didn't do it on purpose, besides it came in handy cause now whenever you need I go and buy you tampons right?´´

``You sick bastard that is the most invasive thing you did since you stole my panties´´

`` Aw come on that was a joke and you know it, besides you got your revenge by burning all my under wares, I had to fight without them´´

``Titans !´´

They all stopped at the same time and took a moment to realize that his leader was actually serious not serious like there was a new villain, but a different kind of serious.

``What is it Robin, is something the matter?´´ Star give him a worried look those beautiful and green eyes that he knew he would hurt

`` I need to talk with you, all of you and you might wanna sit for this´´

They took a sit in the couch, all forgetting about their previous conversation, they knew it wasn't good news

``You all knew we have been experiencing a motionless , week, in fact a year,and I was talking to Bruce and he said that there is no point on financing us if Jump city is already safe, he said that we need to go to somewhere that actually needs saving,in fact there is a lot to be done in Gotham and I have been giving some thought about going, but since they already have a Robin I decided to change my battle name, I am still thinking about it. Don't worry I will talk to the League , Dark Justice League,New Gods,l egion of Super heros any kind of team that exists and I will recommend each one of you and ´´

``You gotta be kidding right? You gotta be fucking kidding me´´ While the expression on each ones face had surprise,disbilif,hurt and saddens, Garfield had a angry one, his eyes were wide open looking like a trapped animal caught trying to get his freedom back. And Raven noticed that , she was terrifying as hell but instead of asking a million questions she just accepeted, there was nothing Dick could do, and the reactions were all expected, Star was crying already, Vic was perplexed looking at nowhere probably trying to think out a solution for this and she was just trying to let it sink,but she didn't expected that reaction from Beast boy..

`` Dick,this is our only home, for most of us this is our first home since shitty things happened and you know it, now how can you are tossing us out like a bunch of crap that you just don't want anymore?´´ He got up all of sudden and started to face Dick as if in a fight, they were finally at the same height by now .

``Gar its not his fault´´ Raven said getting up as well´´

`` No he was told that he need it to kick us out of here and he just accept it, he is already thinking about getting a new name, he probably gave more thought about his new spandex costume than to us, you know what ?Fuck you Grayson, you and your new gay outfit, go back to be Batman´s little bitch´´

``GARFIELD´´ Raven stepped out now, grabbing BB arms from behind in a kind of protective way, of course she couldn't protect him, he was bigger than her now, but she still couldn't let he end things like this.

``Gar, please´´ She grabbed his face with her hands, looking into his eyes, that's when she saw, it wasn't angry there, sure he was pissed and confused, but she also saw fear,he was scared, this was his home since he ran from Africa.

``Gar its ok, we are goanna think this through, we are going to be ok´´

`` You don't get it do you, this time we are not gonna be ok´´ He said taking her hands off him and stepping out of the Tower´s living room.


End file.
